Silver and Gold
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – He hurt them both and without meaning to he tore all of their lives apare. But now they owe him so much. [MariahSalima] [Yuri]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – My first Yuri fic, don't like don't read. This is just a little Mariah/Salima fluffy idea I had. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: Well I've been talking about it for long enough and I've finally got around to it. It's kinda pointless but it was fun to write. 

_Dedi:_ Yuri huh? Well you've done almost everything else so why not? I mean how bad could it be?

**Muse:** You really wanna ask that?

Lamanth: Thanks Muse, now Dedi do you mined?

_Dedi:_ Right, this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**, for reasons of paranoia. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you!

Lamanth: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Sign your name,  
Across my heart,  
I want you to be my baby,  
Sign your name,  
Across my heart,  
I want you to be my lady,_

* * *

**Silver and Gold**

Soft moonlight was poring through the open window and the gentle lapping sound of the sea filled the room. In the pale silvery light two girls lay curled together in the large double bed, their hair swirled and entangled on the pillow. The vivid red and bright pink standing out in stark contrast to the white bedding.

Mariah stirred in her sleep, then golden eyes snapped open in the night and her feline instincts kicked in taking her from deep slumber to full wakefulness. She reflected how unfair it was that along with all the befits of being a neko-jin there were down sides that where at times very taxing. Closing her eyes once more she let her heightened senses take in her surroundings. She could her the soft lull of the ocean's waves upon the shore, and coupled with the delicious sound of Salima's breathing it added up to the most relaxing sound that Mariah could think of. There was the faint tang of salt in the air blend with the smell of freshly laundered cotton and the light sent of the shampoo she and Salima had massaged into each others hair hours before.

Mariah propped herself on her elbow so she could get a better view of the girl nestled beside her. Salima looked to sweet and child like when she slept, but then she always looked slightly child like in Mariah's eyes. The neko smiled ruefully and how perverted it sounded, but Salima possessed this strange angelic quality that always made her seem so innocent and always made Mariah feel the need to protect and keep her safe from the world. Mariah sighed slightly, there was something so entrancing about the girl beside her, blood red hair and pale skin that always put Mariah in mind of one of the Celtic goddesses.

Bastard that Rei was she had to give him credit he sure knew how to pick them. First there had been her, and then next was Salima and now it was Kai. Hissing silently to herself Mariah mentally winced at her train of thought, she had nothing against Rei, and in fact if it weren't for him she wouldn't be where she was right now. In love. And it wasn't like Rei had set out to hurt anyone and even if he had it had been he who in the end had ended up alone. She knew it had been hard for him, confused as he was and supposedly to be with her, a girl that was living in another country, so he turned to someone, anyone for support and comfort, and Salima had just been there.

No, if Mariah was honest she harboured Rei no ill will; she would of this she was sure always feel slightly uneasy of the way Salima had been treated. The young girl had been to innocent to understand what was really happening, and so had fallen for head over heels for Rei not understanding that is was friendship rather than a full on relationship the Chinese teen needed. And Rei who has always been slightly flirtatious lead her on without realising it, and when he did realise instead of dealing with it rationally panicked and ran. And it was at this point that she had come into the picture, and there had been the expected fights and screaming matches. But then the all had to start picking up the pieces and rebuilding their lives.

But it had all worked out really; Rei had finally found peace and security in the arms of Kai and she, well she now had the love she had always craved and that try as he had Rei had never been able to give her. The only thing that worried Mariah now was that she was neither strong enough nor deserving enough to keep the affections of Salima. For some how the quiet unassuming teen had managed to work her way into every aspect of Mariah's life until, to Mariah the thought of living without the slightly built redhead was unbearable.

Mariah gazed down at the sleeping figure beside her; her golden eyes darkened by a burning desire to poses her lover. To keep her from the rest of the world less one of them try to incite her away. She looked so sweet and innocent lying there softly sleeping. Too innocent. Mariah blinked, her eyes now darkened by lust, as the flames of desire started to climb within her.

Sleepy silver eyes opened slowly and blinked up at Mariah. "You were watching me." Salima said, her voice still thick and heavy with sleep.

"Just a little." Mariah conceded, unwilling for the redhead to know just how much of a hold her mere presence had over her. "Salima? Are you tired?"

"Mm?" Salima sighed as lifted her head and gave her a sleepy smile. "Me?"

"Never mind." Mariah sighed as she gritted her teeth. That sleepy smile as she had looked up at her, it made her look like a kitten that got cream and caviar for dinner. And she'd never seen anything so sexy in her life. "You're tired."

Salima sighed contentedly up at her neko lover and raised a hand to brush a lock of electric pink hair out of bright golden eyes and wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time what she had done to deserve Mariah's love.

"But very willing." She whispered, as her hand slipped from the older teen's hair to the back of her neck and pulled her down. Salima's large silver eyes fell shut as Mariah's mouth covered her own.

* * *

Lamanth: Well there you have it! Please tell me what you think. 

**Muse:** You're a hypocrite, you'll write Yuri but not Yaoi!

Lamanth: So what, I like Yuri and I've got a couple more Yuri oneshots in the pipeline.

_Dedi:_ Well **Iluvbeyblade** I hope you liked it and did you see the paring we put in just for you?

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought. 

Big luv see ya

Lamanth

* * *

**I now have a Yuri C2 so if you liked this fic please go and check it out.**


End file.
